Consequences of an Experiment
by Connor846
Summary: Sweets reaps the consequences of experimenting on Booth & Brennan.


**Consequences of an Experiment**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

_Connor_

* * *

**Dr. Brennan's Office  
****Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.  
****Late Morning**

It had been an interesting, if somewhat emotionally draining case.

The suspect had been all about the head games with his victims. He had gotten himself close to members of the victim's families and "experimented" with their emotional well being.

As usual though, Booth & Brennan had gotten one over on him and tricked him into confessing. As somewhat of a reward they were now relaxing on her office couch before tackling the piles of paperwork associated with the arrest.

Booth leaned back and stared at his partner. _She really was quite beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Bones" he said "Did it ever concern you that we came on the suspects radar? That he was trying to 'experiment' with us … turn us against each other?"

Brennan, who had been leaning forward, scrutinizing paperwork, turned her head back towards him and said:

"No, I wasn't concerned in the slightest. His lies and manipulations couldn't come between us. We know each other too well"

Booth flashed a wide grin and softly said:

"Heh, that's my girl"

Brennan continued to stare at him, but a slight pink started to stain her cheeks. She blinked a few times as the blush grew deeper and turned her head away. As she did so, she muttered:

"Besides, we've _already_ been through one experiment"

Beside her, Booth had started to lean forward but then stopped when he heard her speak. A single lone syllable had Brennan's eyes snap open wide.

"What?"

She immediately sensed that this had been the wrong thing to say. Now Booth knew something was up. He wouldn't stop until he knew what she knew. And Booth could be Wiley, devious, and stubborn when it came to finding out information.

True to form, his hand came around into her field of view and his finger gently touched her chin. The finger seemed to ignite a point of fire where it touched, gently tugging her face towards his.

"Bones … you said 'already' … who's experimented on us?" said Booth

Brennan, feeling a little tingly, still tried to put up a valiant fight.

"I … I can't tell you." She said.

"C'mon Bones …" he replied, as he started to trail his finger over her cheek.

"N … No … you'll hurt him"

"Hurt who? Bones?"

"…"

"OK" he said, as he leaned in a little closer, his breath stirring her hair a little "I won't hurt _him_"

_Damn him _she thought.

Her resolve was fading fast. Booth moved himself a little closer to her and moved his whole hand to cup her cheek. Unconsciously, Brennan's eyes lowered halfway and she leaned into the warm contact of his hand. Moving to within a few inches of her face, he asked again:

"Who was it?"

With her gaze focused completely on his lips that were enticingly close, she had almost forgotten the subject.

"Bones …" he said again, his voice barely above a whisper but yet still resonating in a deep tone.

She broke.

"Sweets. Your death. Not telling me. Big experiment."

Understanding flooded through Booth's eyes and with it came a dangerous gleam. A small sound issued from Brennan, and he moved in for the kill.

As his face moved forward, he landed a small chaste kiss on the side of her mouth, lingering for a moment before he quickly stood up.

Brennan closed her eyes and lost her self in the contact. It took a moment to register that his warm presence wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes to se him heading towards the door, a determined stride echoing with each step.

"Booth" she said, quietly.

He stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder, his Charm Smile in full effect.

'Don't hurt him." She added to the unsaid statement.

His only response was to grin wider and exit her office. On his way out he passed an open mouthed, gaping Angela … who had just watched the past five minutes. He looked straight at her, winked, and kept going. She took this as an opportunity to bolt into Brennan's office.

The last thing he heard before her door closed was:

"Sweetie, that was so HOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Employee Locker Room  
****Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.  
****Late Afternoon**

Max Keenan was looking forward to a nice quiet evening at home after a long day of dealing with kids and helping out with the Jeffersonian experiments.

Going over to his locker to hang up his lab coat, he noticed something wrong with it.

It was vibrating.

Tentatively he walked up and touched it. Before he could even withdraw his hand though, a plaintive wail came from inside.

"I'M SO SORRY AGENT BOOTH I'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Max pulled the latch and was met with the sight of Dr. Lance Sweets stuffed into the interior of the locker. The two stared at each other, Max with an eyebrow raised, Sweets with an expression of relief on his face.

"Hey kid … what are you doing stuffed in my locker?" asked Max.

"I … uh … I'm reaping the consequences of my experiment." replied Sweets.

"And what experiment would that have been?"

Sweets closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tight confines of his prison. He was facing off against a former criminal who had taken down a deputy director of the FBI to protect his daughter … who wanted to know what he had done to said daughter.

Not good.

"I … didn't tell Dr. Brennan that Booth wasn't dead when he was shot to judge their emotional reactions and judge how close they had become." came out of him in a rush.

"Uh huh. I see. And I take it Booth found out about this?"

Sweets meekly nodded his head.

"Well good for him" said Max. Then he slammed the door shut and walked away, chuckling to himself.

Sweets leaned his head back again inside the locker, and started thinking out loud.

"Yep" he said to himself "Bad idea …"


End file.
